


So It Began With A Two Dutch Players, A Plan, Several Willing Teammates and The Two Testers.

by Gorillaface345 (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gorillaface345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Reus was casually sitting on a bench, watching the lake, when Jasper Cillessen showed up. <br/>30 minutes later, he's in Arjen Robben's car and he's being "kidnapped". <br/>He's part of a plan to get Mario Götze to finally admit he loves Marco. Like that will work, Marco thinks. <br/>The next day, media goes crazy saying Marco Reus has disappeared. <br/>And this is the story of how Mt. Vesuvius erupted. <br/>Nah. <br/>It's actually the story where chaos erupts and Mario Götze is sick with worry, and possibly love, for his best friend. <br/>Add in several crazy Dutch soccer players, a whole bunch of awesome teammates, and the German National Team. Oh! And a crankier than usual Joachim Löw. <br/>And to think it all started with a plan. And possibly the fact that Mario Götze and Marco Reus created something called Gotzeus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol.... I hope this isn't as bad as I think it is. Please comment!!

Marco sighed. He looked at the lakes, lights glistening down on the night lake, causing it to sparkle.

He should've been happy. Germany had won the World Cup. But he just couldn't. He could've won.

That little thought kept running through his mind. _You could've been in the World Cup. You could've been a world champion._ Marco sighed again. 

"Hey." The light, feathery voice of a male spoke behind him. Marco almost screamed. Jasper Cillesen, the blonde Dutchman who'd been the goalkeeper for the Netherlands side, was grinning as he leaned against an oak tree.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Marco yelped.

"Um- I might have gotten lost..." Jasper replied back. Marco rolled his eyes.

"Why ever so??" He asked sarcastically.

"Uh... Trying to get to Munich?" Jasper winced.

Marco almost groaned. "Fucking Munich? That's like a thousand miles away!" Marco shrieked.

"Um technically, it's, well if you're using A45, A3, or A9, it would approximately take you probably 5 hours and 56 minutes, so it would be about, hmm, 606.0 km, if you took A-" Jasper started.

"Hold up male Dutch version of Hermione, if you're so smart, why not just follow the route." Marco said. He rolled his eyes in despair. Of all irony, not only did he have to deal with ankle pain, but an annoyingly intelligent, rather handsome, blonde Dutch boy, who happens to be the main goalkeeper for a rival side on a different national football (soccer) team? What was up with his luck??

"Um. I have no idea what direction Munich is in?" Jasper cringed.

"Obviously." Marco rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop rolling your eyes?" Jasper cried.

"Nonetheless to annoy you, sweet goalkeeper for the Netherlands." Marco replied innocently. He rolled his eyes again.

Jasper huffed. "Fine." Jasper said.

Marco grinned. "Jk. Why are you even in Germany?" He asked.

"Um. Arjen wanted me to go to Munich so I could set up a surprise party for the World Cup winners??" Jasper said. He trailed off as he said World Cup winners, seeming to remember Marco's ankle.

"You don't have to do that you know." Marco sighed.

Jasper shrugged. "I feel bad for you. You could've been in that squad, but uh, you sort of got hit bad." Jasper didn't bother saying you could've been a world champion.

"Oh. Well thanks for effort anyways." Marco said. Headlights appeared on the lake. A man walked out of a car. Not just any man.

Arjen Robben. The enemy, plays for Netherlands and Bay- okay no. Marco almost thought his brain had turned into one of those id scanner thingies.

"Arjen!!" Jasper shrieked and gave him a hug.

"Jasper! Haven't seen you in 2 weeks! How's the bronze medal??" Arjen grinned. Marco almost shuddered at the similar grins Jasper and Arjen possessed.

Then his brain remembered the Netherlands team had gotten third place this summer and the bronze medal.

"Good! I'm polishing it every week!" Jasper grinned.

"Yeah! I bet Robin is probably treating his like his third daughter by now." Arjen grinned.

Jasper smirked. "How would you know?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jasper!" Arjen screamed. He faked slapping Jasper's arm. Marco watched the pair with a sense of interest.

"Sorry but I'm not sorry." Jasper giggled.

"What do you mean by that??" Arjen demanded. Marco almost, _almost_ , laughed at Arjen's face.

"Please.... Everyone knows you two are having a "social" time keeping up with each other's lives." Jasper smirked. Arjen turned a beet red.

"Jasper! We are not." Arjen hissed.

"Hmm... Then why's your tummy a bit round these days?" Jasper said cockily. Arjen gasped.

"Hrmph! My stomach has nothing to do with this! It's just all that Brazilian food that's all!" Arjen cried. Marco burst out laughing.

"Sureeeeee... Arjen..... Surrrrreeeee." Jasper dawdled. Arjen raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever! If people find out about you and a certain tall brunette..." Arjen trailed off.

Jasper's eyes flashed. "You wouldn't dare!" Jasper cried.

Arjen shrugged. "Mmm... Only if you stop!" Arjen replied cheekily.

Jasper sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Then we can do what we came here to do!" Arjen said.

Marco got confused. Arjen and Jasper grabbed Marco's arm.

"Ow!" Marco cried.

Jasper snickered.

"Come on!" Arjen tugged on Marco's arm. They threw him into Arjen's car, and got in the car. Were they about to kill him?

"We'll explain." Jasper said. He smiled at Marco. Marco almost sobbed. Was he about to die?? From the hands of Arjen, he could expect, but Jasper? He'd seemed so, sweet, at the World Cup on TV...

"No you're not going to die." Arjen said. Marco's jaw opened.

"How'd you know?" Marco asked.

Arjen smirked. "This isn't the first time I've done this, sweetheart." What? So Arjen was trained?

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Two stubborn Blancos, who are also Spaniards, who would not listen to anyone. I got them together at the end of the World Cup by "kidnapping" Serg- er, the shorted, younger one." Arjen grinned.

Marco snorted. Sergio Ramos and Fernando Torres? Or Sergio Ramos and Iker Casillas? Or Sergio Ramos and Cristiano Ronaldo?? Oh wait, he was Portuguese. What about Mesut- what the hell? Mesut was on his team for gods sake! Marco felt stupid. And idiotic. (This is basically my question about who to ship Ik-er, Sergio Ramos with.)

"Oh was their significant other worried?" Jasper's voice was too cheerful and enthusiastic in this. Marco narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah! Man Casillas was worried! He was screaming and yelling at players like dooms-" Arjen pouted.

"Thanks Ar-Ar!" Jasper grinned.

"I should not have said that, I should not have said that." Arjen said. Suddenly, Marco's mind turned. Significant other?

"Wait, if you're kidnapping me... Then who's my significant other?" Marco wondered.

Arjen and Jasper grinned at each other. Jasper pulled out his phone and searched something on the web. A picture popped up. He showed Marco.

Brown hair. That brown hair.

Those eyes. He recognized those eyes anywhere.

Those cleats... He kicked those once.

That face. He knew that face too well. Hanging out after practice, at clubs, parties..

Marco sighed.

"Mario Gotze."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the kidnapping results in crying girls, a nervous Mario, Dutch players who don't want to pay up, a terrible reunion, realization and two Spanish who just appear out of nowhere because I was bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww thanks for amazing comments! You guys made my day! You guys are the best!

Mario woke up to the sound of sobbing and well rather depressing sounds you wouldn't want to hear.

"Ann-Kathrin... What's wrong.." Mario groaned. He looked at the clock.

"It's a Saturday... And I'm awake at 5:00 in the morning... Hooray." Mario sang sarcastically.

"Oh Mar! It's a tragedy!" Ann-Kathrin sobbed. She grabbed his shirt and sobbed on it. Mario wiped the snot of his shirt grimacing.

"What?" Mario was in a grumpy mood. He was NOT a morning person.

"Listen and watch." Ann-Kathrin sobbed hysterically. Personally, Mario thought, she looked like a squid/fish trying to break out of an aquarium and start dancing the tango with a parrot.

"And breaking news. Apparently, Marco Reus has well, vanished. He was last seen at a party with several Borussia Dortmund players celebrating Erik Durm's new girlfriend, Katrina Hofmann, who btw is the elder sister of Jonas Hofmann, a Mainz 05 player, but was still invited as he is best friends with Mr. Durm. He then, according to Mr. Jonas Hofmann, walked out the door at 10:00 and said he was too tired to celebrate. Mr. Hofmann offered to drive him home, but he said no he was fine. This is indeed terrible, for Borussia Dortmund, for the fans, for the people of Germany, and for everyone. Marco Reus was according to Coach Jürgen Kloppo, "a warm, speck of light that was distant to others, was wary of many things but wasn't afraid to be a leader when needed. He is a kind, gentle person, respectful and very loving to his fans. He's well respected and known by others from different countries." The reporters said.

Mario's mind went blank. Marco? Reus? His Marco? Missing? Kidnapped? Marco? The one who called him sunny? His best friend? Mario shook his head and pinchef himself.

"Ouch!" Nope it wasn't a dream. Ann-Kathrin was still sobbing.

"Oh Mario! You've lost your best friend! Oh I'm so sorry!" Ann sobbed.

Mario awkwardly patted his girlfriend. He couldn't deal with crying and emotional women. Runs in the family, his father had told him. While it was true that yes his father, Fabian and him didn't do well with emotional women, Felix was like a god to women. He knew how they felt and cheered them up. Maybe that was why Felix was their mom's favorite.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh Mario! Oh!" Ann wept. Mario peeled himself off the bed, usually soft and comfy, now incredibly wet like the last time he'd invited the Bayern players over, and someone- or rather two people, made out on the bed and everything (yes that includes garments. That's right someone forgot their boxers on the mattress) got on the mattresses. Ann-Kathrin had not been happy.

"I need to get to practice Ann." Mario sighed dejectedly. There was nothing he could do about Marco, except sit and wait. He sighed again. Getting up, he walked into the bathroom. As he closed the door, he took one last glance at the TV that was currently interviewing Mats Hummel and surprisingly, Shinji Kagawa about Marco Reus's disappearance.

"What the fuck? I thought Shinji was still- oh wait, he moved back like 2 weeks ago, never mind." Mario murmured. A picture of his best friend popped on the screen. Mario found himself getting slightly hot and red. Mario furrowed his eyebrows. His best friend never made him feel like this. All fluttery and nervous inside. He must've been scared for Marco. Yeah he was scared. At least he hoped so.

 

-In somewhere unknown outside of Germany-

 

Marco woke up, aches everywhere. "What the-oh yeah."

He rolled his eyes. Here he was, being kidnapped by two professional soccer players, and they didn't want to waste their money on a hotel?

Sometimes, Marco wondered how the Netherlands National Team ever managed to even get a hotel for World Cups, if all the players were like this.

Marco heard a groan from the second bed (or rather ratty mattress). Jasper woke up grinning. And worst of all..... His freakin hair was still perfect.

"How da fuck did ya do that?" Marco asked.

Jasper looked confused. "What?" He asked.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Your hair, idiot, your hair." Marco said.

"Oh... My hair." Jasper shrugged as if to say, it's natural.

Marco sighed.

"Well what do we do now?" Jasper asked.

Marco shrugged. Arjen was still sleeping. Jasper answered his own question.

"I say I go rent a real room for a hotel, you wear a cap over your head, you take my sunglasses and take off your Dortmund jacket, we all take showers, then go order room service. You and Arjen stay in the room, an I'll go shopping for clothes and stuff for everyone okay???"

Marco nodded really hard. Jasper got up and started to walk outside when a pillow hit him in the face.

"Not so fast pretty boy!" Arjen had woken up.

"Oh great. He's awake." Jasper rolled his eyes.

Marco snickered.

"Come on Ar, please! We need the hotel." Jasper smirked.

"No Jas, I said no." Arjen smirked.

Jasper sneered at Arjen like Draco Malfoy sneering at Ron Weasley. Arjen grinned back like Cedric Diggory grinning cheekily at Harry Potter. Ok fine, Marco admitted it, he read Harry Potter.

"Please!!" Jasper pouted. Marco almost, well fine, he did fall victim to that adorable puppy face.

Arjen took a deep breath, cringed and said, "Fine." He sighed.

Jasper grinned. "Thank you!!!" Jasper rolled his eyes.

 

30 minutes later.

 

Marco sank into the bed.

"Thank god for you and your charm and wit, Jasper." Jasper had managed to charm the lady at the front desk, who was about maybe 21, to give them the last empty room. Marco remembered how the conversation went.

 

"Hey there." Jasper had managed to change his voice into a husky tone, and the young lady had blushed.

"Hi." She grinned. Jasper had smirked and said,

"So what can I do to get a room from a pretty lady like you." The girl had giggled and said,

"Sorry... But I've only got one room left.. And well it's $1000 because well.. It's a suite."

"Ah.. Well... Then, Kath-er-ine." Jasper drew the syllables out slowly. "I guess we can't do anything about that little problem can we? Oh that breaks my little heart. I was supposed to meet a friend and I just needed this for about $750." Jasper smirked.

Marco rolled his eyes. Arjen wiped a few fake tears.

"I taught him well."

"Oh sorry.. I would love to but.."

"Ah. Well you tried. I could've gotten the whole entire Netherlands NT signatures. Oh well. I suppose it's not too important." Jasper blew her a kiss. He started slowly walking away.

"Wait um! Here are the keys!" Katherine had yelled.

"Knew you'd change your mind, babe. See you around, sweetheart." He blew her another kiss.

 

 

Marco just sighed. Arjen was currently in the bathroom taking a shower. Jasper had gotten a shower already and was currently buying food and clothes for them. Marco decided to take a walk.

"Yo Arjen! I'm taking a walk!" Marco cried.

"Ya!" Arjen said. Marco walked out of the hotel room. He strolled around the gardens and was beginning to walk to the fitness room when a voice interrupted him.

"Marco! Marco Reus!" A voice called. Marco whirled around. A tall man, with brown shaggy hair and goalkeeper posture walked to him.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"Hey!" Marco called. Wearing a Newcastle goalie jersey. Who else was it? Tim Krul smiled and stood in front of him.

"Hey Mar- Tim what are you doing here?" Jasper's voice changed from friendly to cold in one instant.

"I'm staying here."

"You should've said that a few weeks ago before you left!" Jasper screamed.

Marco gasped. What had happened between the two goalkeepers for the Dutch?

 

Somewhere far, far away

 

"I dated the wrong Hofmann. I loved and had a crush on the wrong person."

"It's ok Erik. I love you too." He smiled at his crush for many years.

"I love you too Jonas Hofmann. I always will." Erik Durm smiled at Jonas Hofmann and their lips collided in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Jonas murmured.

"I love you." Erik said.

 

Somewhere in Madrid.

 

Iker Casillas smiled at Sergio Ramos. The two shook their heads. Arjen was at it again. And they only prayed it would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this one bad?? I think this one was terrible. Eh... Please comment and tell me what you though of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you had to endure that. Please comment! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
